


only gay skeleton bones remain

by feelingsmall79



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, So yeah, This Is STUPID, anyway, but mentioned, gay skeleton bones, i wouldn't read this, i'm just procrastinating, if you're not down for that, not actually happening relaly, skeleton bones, um, wow this is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingsmall79/pseuds/feelingsmall79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is legit ridiculous i don't know i am so very sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	only gay skeleton bones remain

“So like, in retrospect,” Tyler begins. “This question might have probably definitely should have been introduced about an hour before this. But, um, which way do you swing?”

Josh doesn’t say anything, and Tyler scratches his hip, staring at the van ceiling in discomfort. “Like…what team are you playing for? What floats your boat? Dicks or chicks? Bros or hoes – sorry that’s offensive. Um…” He’s rambling, he knows.

But, okay, silence is really not the most promising answer after questioning the sexuality of the man you just made hot sweet love to in the back of a touring van. He’s feeling a little disconcerted.

Approximately two minutes pass, and now Tyler’s beginning to feel the need to get dressed. Or sing loudly. Or burst out of the van completely stark naked and run screaming across the parking lot. Probably anything other than lay here in complete silence with the smell of sex heavy on the air and his best friend’s bare dick approximately 23 inches away from his. 

“Well, I thought I was kind of a double agent before this,” Josh suddenly says, his voice coming out too loud in the silence, and Tyler actually jumps. His body physically leaves the rough mattress in shock. He should probably disappear now.

Josh coughs, likely because it sounds like his throat just got fucked (and wow, it totally did, _by Tyler, he just had sex with Josh Dun, oh fuck_ ). “What I meant – by that really poorly executed metaphor,” Josh continues, interrupting Tyler’s awed and terrified inner monologue in an embarrassed voice, “is like I kind of thought I was bi.”

“You thought you were…before,” Tyler echoes vaguely, a sense of doom settling in his stomach. He considers actually pulling out his phone and Googling “best way to disappear into a mattress” because it’s sounding an awful lot like he literally just turned his best friend straight. Which, let’s face it, is kind of the exact opposite of what he had been violently hoping to do.

“Yeah,” Josh continues, shifting uncomfortably. “But um…now –”

Tyler suddenly becomes painfully aware that he really does not need to hear this. “It’s totally fine, man,” he says to the ceiling. “I get it. It’s kinda…it’s just not for some people. I understand.” He’s not going to cry because this totally doesn’t matter. He is a man of stone. This is a terrible day.

“What…wait, what do you mean?” Josh says after a long minute of Tyler just wishing he would _leave._ He sounds utterly bewildered. “Tyler, what I’m saying is that you basically just confirmed that there is not a single straight bone in this body. I am, like, flamingly, 100% gay. Mostly for you.”

Tyler is beginning to feel less stone-like. And wow, this – this is a truly glorious day. The world is a beautiful place. Joshua Dun’s bones are flamingly, 100% gay, and they are flamingly, 100% gay for Tyler. Also, bones. Gay ones. “Haha, hey Josh, gay bones. Like, boner. Like, gay boner. Like the boner you just stuck up my butt.”

If Tyler was ever unclear on what a “horrified silence” felt like, he now knows. There’s a good sixty seconds of silence before Josh says in a very quiet voice, “I am beginning to regret this immediately.”

Tyler feels like his skin is bubbling, laughter pouring through his veins and there might be literal sunshine bursting through his skin _because Josh is gay for him, oh my god._ “Oh come oooonnn, Dun, that was _fantastic._ God, no wonder I’m the lead singer." He turns over onto his side and pushes closer to Josh, who lets his head fall so they’re looking each other in the eye. 

“That was literally the most uncomfortable joke I’ve ever experienced.” Josh says, his face completely serious.

“You weren’t so uncomfortable when you were sticking that ‘joke’ up my – ”

“That’s it. I quit. I’m out of the band.” Josh says loudly, sitting up and throwing the blanket off of himself, reaching for his jeans.

And that, well, that’s just unacceptable. Tyler veritably tackles Josh, as best he can when launching from a fully horizontal position and trying not to smash his head on the roof of the van. Somehow he ends up on top of Josh, their eyes so close that they look like cyclopses. “You can’t just _quit._ We’re like a gay super couple now. We have to represent.”

Josh hums, seems a bit distracted by the way their bodies are fitting together – and, well, fuck if Tyler can’t exactly blame him. “Tyler, we can’t represent if no one even knows. Also, as your fellow band member and therefore your business partner, I would say this classifies as sexual harassment and I’m going to have to ask you to stop.”

Tyler is not convinced. Josh is grinding up against him in a very distracting way. “I’ll blow you if you stay in the band and don’t press charges.”

“That seems a little contradictory,” Josh mutters, but then he kisses Tyler and everything kind of dissolves.

The kiss heats up in the space of seconds, tongues licking into mouths and hands gripping biceps, hips rocking and soft moans dotting Tyler’s skin. So it is testimony to his will power when he suddenly pulls away and plants a hand on Josh’s chest, as the drummer chases Tyler’s mouth and satisfies himself with latching onto Tyler’s neck.

“Maybe we should change the intro to ‘only _gay_ skeleton bones remain.’” He tries not to sound as breathless as he feels, but fuck, Josh is kind of fantastic with his mouth.

When he registers what Tyler has said, Josh falls back against the mattress, groaning. “This is harassment. You’re out of the band.”

Tyler grins. “You can’t kick me out, I’m the lead singer.”

Josh opens his mouth, and Tyler knows he’s probably got some brilliant response, but he kisses the words away. It doesn’t matter anyway. Josh is gay and they had awesome sex this morning and from the looks of things they’re about to again and tonight they have a sold out show, and wow, when did life get so good?


End file.
